


Bring Him Home

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the desert, John's determined to bring his friend home. Written for the prompt "slipping away" at <a href="100wordstories">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Home

"You never should have come for me."

Sheppard's laughter is hollow as he adjusts the dressing on Holland's leg.

"Somebody had to."

"You're just gonna die yourself."

Under the pounding desert sun, with no idea where they are, no water, no chopper, it might be true.

"No."

"I'm a dead man."

" _No_. Listen." He grabs Holland's shoulders. "I'm gonna bring you home."

But he knows Holland's too far gone.

He doesn't last out the hour, and there's no time to mourn.

When the patrol finds Sheppard collapsed by the road, he's near death himself.

But he's still carrying Holland's body.


End file.
